


Straight to hell.

by Follevolo



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, M/M, ianxmickey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:38:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Follevolo/pseuds/Follevolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don’t get why fags can’t go to heaven, it’s not like women don’t take it in the ass as well. What’s the fucking difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight to hell.

"Mick."

”Yeah, firecrotch.”

"Do you believe in heaven?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Cos we are not going there anyway. No use in believin’ in something you are never gonna see. No paradise for people like us."

Ian raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean with ‘people like us’? Are you admitting something to me?" He smiled playfully, but Mickey rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"First: I just took your cock in my mouth, so I’m gonna bet that you don’t really need me coming out in front of you to know I like cock. Second, dickhead, I meant southsiders, not fags. I don’t get why fags can’t go to heaven, it’s not like women don’t take it in the ass as well. What’s the fucking difference."

"The Bible says homos go straight to hell."

"Fuck the Bible. "

"… You are definitely going. "

Mick raised his shoulders a little in a gesture of relaxed acceptance. Then he throw a quick glance at Ian and smirked, getting his face closer to his.

"Are you coming with me?"

Ian smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Of course I’m coming with you."

"Then it’s going to be a hell lot of fun." He laughed at his own joke before caressing hungrily Ian’s lips with his, again and again.


End file.
